


The Morning After

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn felt like he was waiting for a verdict – a decision about whether last night was an experience that would be repeated or if Alicia was going to leave and never darken his door again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

When Alicia woke she felt Finn’s warm, naked body behind her, the dead weight of his arm around her and his breath on her back. She smiled to herself. She could not believe that they had actually done it. At last! 

Finn was waking up. “Mmm, come here.” He pulled her back to snuggle into his body. “Good morning.” He said as smoothed her hair out of the way to kiss the back of her neck and shoulders  
“Good morning.”  
He giggled – “Did we really do that?”  
“Mmm – I think we did.”  
“Disgusting!”

The night before they had been drinking in a bar, just like normal, when Finn had stopped mid’ sentence and stared at Alicia. “I think it’s time.” He had said. She understood immediately. They had fallen into a cab kissing like their lives depended on it. Within what seemed like seconds he was thanking the person who had invented thigh highs and coaxing her body into a groaning orgasm and she had bent her head into his lap to give him the blow-job of his life. The cab driver had winked at Finn when he was being paid – unbidden he had helpfully gone round the block again to give Finn ‘time’ and was tipped generously for his actions. When they reached his apartment clothes were pulled off urgently – they were grabbing, ripping, tugging at each other until they were naked. Finally on his bed, the first time was frantic – a desperate culmination of months of flirting and verbal foreplay. It was like they needed to get that part over with. They both came quickly and the relief was immediate – they were laughing, hugging and kissing. After that they relaxed. What followed was a long, blissful night - a wonderful blur of touching, kissing, holding, tongues, fingers, mouths and sublime orgasms. 

“Did you sleep at all?” Finn asked.  
“I did – I think you exhausted me.”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Don’t apologise. It was …” She was searching for the right word but Finn felt like he was waiting for a verdict – a decision about whether last night was an experience that would be repeated or if Alicia was going to leave and never darken his door again. 

For a man who had total confidence about most things in his life, Finn had one blind spot. He could deal with any problem Alicia brought to him and he was getting to understand her ‘moods’ but knowing how she really felt about him – he was blank. Finn knew that Alicia enjoyed flirting with him and now he was pretty sure she had enjoyed the sex. But whether last night had just about the sex or if she shared his feelings – he had no idea. When it came to that – he was floundering. Finn panicked and didn’t wait for Alicia to finish her sentence.

“I need coffee. I can’t function without coffee in the morning. Coffee or tea?”  
“Tea – please.”  
Finn padded off to the kitchen, still naked, and Alicia whistled at his bare butt.  
“Yeah. Yeah – I’m just some 'sex object' to you.” He half joked as he went.  
He returned a while later wearing an apron and carrying a tray of tea, coffee and toast. “Room service Madam.”  
Alicia pretended to feel in pockets for a tip. “Sorry, no money for a tip.”  
“You can tip me later.” He said naughtily.  
“Where did you get that apron?!” It had muscle bound male body on it wearing a red posing pouch.  
“It was a friend’s idea of a joke. I told him I was thinking about working out and he sent me this with a note saying ‘Why bother?’”  
She took off the apron to reveal his body – “You are in great shape…for … what are you 46, 47?”, she teased.  
“Oh _thank you_. I’m only 40!!!” He grimaced and then added wickedly, and hopefully, “Maybe we could _work out_ together?”  
“Maybe.” Was all that she said in reply.

They sat in bed eating breakfast and drinking their tea and coffee.  
“God I was starving. Were you hungry?”  
“Well we did use up a lot of energy.”  
Alicia gave a long sigh thinking about the energy they’d used. Finn misunderstood the sigh and thought it was a sign that she was having second thoughts. 

When Finn wasn’t eating he was talking non-stop – anxious to fill any gaps in the conversation so Alicia would not have time to say it had all been a terrible mistake.  
“This is great coffee – try some. It’s from the deli near to our building. At least I think it is – I can’t really remember. What’s the tea like? I don’t drink it that much, it’s been at the back of the cupboard for months. Did you want sugar? I don’t even know how you take your tea.” He took a breath and Alicia interjected before he could carry on with his mad monologue.  
“I guess we don’t really know much about each other do we? I know we’ve spent a lot of time together in bars and diners – but we mainly talk about work. It’s strange don’t you think – I hardly know anything about you?”  
“There’s plenty of time to get to know each other – _isn’t there?_ ” He asked tentatively.  
“Should we talk about what happened?”  
_“This is bad.”_ He thought. “What! You want to talk about something – that’s a turnaround. You never want to talk about anything.”  
“Well – maybe we should?” Alicia persisted.  
Finn thought this was ominous and that she was definitely regretting what they done. He decided to avoid the issue as long as he could.  
“Let’s not.” He rolled his eyes. “Let me enjoy this for a little while - before you think better of it and dump me.”  
“What do mean – ‘dump you’?”  
“OK – just get it over with.” He said with a shrug.  
“Get what over with?”  
“Isn’t this where you tell me that it was great **‘but’** …”  
“But what?”  
“We can’t do this again because you are married…. blah, blah.”  
Alicia tried to interrupt but Finn was into his stride “And of course – you are campaigning for S.A. so you can’t risk being seen with me.” He pulled a face. “So go on – hit me with it.”  
“Have you finished?”  
“Yes - No and you’re probably going to say it wasn’t that great anyway and …”  
Alicia put her fingers over his mouth to stop him speaking.  
“You really think I would walk away from you after last night?”  
“Yes – I dunno. I can’t figure you out. You could have just been desperate for sex for all I know!”  
“Finn, I hate to break it to you – but you are **not** _‘some sex object’_!”  
“Oh.” He didn’t know whether to be happy or disappointed. “So you don’t think I’m sexy then?” He sniggered as he said it because it sounded such a ridiculous and needy question to ask.  
“No – I mean yes. I mean it’s not just about the sex – _is it?_ ” Suddenly Alicia was unsure as well.  
“No – not for me.”  
“Not for me either – but it was pretty great though.” She giggled as she remembered.  
“So we’re going to do this again sometime?”  
Alicia smiled warmly at Finn’s pleased and surprised face. “Yes I hope so.”  
“When?”  
“Now!”


End file.
